The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a combustor panel with increased durability.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
The combustor section is subject to high thermal loads for prolonged time periods and various cooling arrangements are provided. Among these are impingement cooling on a backside and film cooling on a gas side to maintain temperatures within material limits.
Although these cooling arrangements are effective and the combustor section is for the most part, robust and durable, the thermal load may be non-uniform in some locations such that the combustor section may experience differential thermal growth, stress, strain and wear that may negatively effect service life.